


I Love The Way You Think

by GothamGirl88



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Arkham Asylum, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, jerome smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4957864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothamGirl88/pseuds/GothamGirl88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine, after running from your past you end up at Haly's Circus and befriend Jerome. After a few discoveries you end up in Arkham with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love The Way You Think

** I Love The Way You Think **

** Wanrings - Smut!! Swearing!  **

** Words – 2183 **

Jerome x Reader

****************************************************************

"You stay away from my son! I won't tell you again, you're nothing but trash!"  

  
You hated this woman with a passion, but she was your best friend's mother so being around her was inevitable.   

She treated Jerome terribly, and it drove you mad. This wasn't the first time the two of you had argued.  

You step forward pushing yourself right into her face  

"Really Lila? I'm trash? This coming from the two-bit whore?" You snarl, she slaps you across the face. The sting on your cheek only feeding the fire of your hated.  

You grab her around the neck. She was unable to fight you off, the years of acrobatic training paying off, you were deceivingly strong for your build.  

"Fucking TOUCH me again, and I will destroy you" you see a flash of ginger hair at the tent entrance,  alerting you to Jerome's presence. You drop the woman's neck and storm from the tent towards your trailer.   

You slam the door behind you, dropping down in your chair in front of your vanity. You look at the photos stuck around your mirror,  smiling at you photo of you and Jerome.   

You were crazy about him,  you always had been, but you were too scared to ever tell him. You dreamed of the two of you leaving the circus and running away. But they were only dreams.  

People like you didn't get happy ending,  you didn't deserve them. You were a bad person, Gotham was your home years ago until you ran. You ended up at the Haly's Circus,  you were found by the Grayson's soaking wet, shaking and sporting some nasty cuts and bruises courtesy of your father.  

You told them you were running from an abusing father and they took you in. That had been 2 years ago. They took you in,  trained you and here you were.

You were now 18 and still carrying around a deadly secret. Yes you had been running, and your father had been abusive. But you weren't running from him.  

That night the sick son of a bitch decided not only to beat you within an inch of your life but to try and have some fun too. So when you managed to get away, you ran to the kitchen,  you grabbed a knife, and you rammed it into his chest....50 times.   

You didn't regret it, you still class it as your biggest accomplishment. But that didn't mean you wanted to do time for it.  

****

It had been a few days since your fight with Lila when you heard a commotion outside.  The Grayson's and The Lloyd’s were arguing.  

"Hey! What the hell is going on?" You ask exiting your trailer.  

"Lila's missing"  

You don't hear much else as you stay as far from sight as you can when the GCPD detective shows up. You walk with them to find Jerome when he realises that damn snake.  Your eyes stay glued to your friend.

When they find her body you rush to his side as he falls to his knees,  holding him close to you.  

***

He was different,  you could see it in his eyes.  You recognised the look, you saw it in your own eyes after you killed your father. But how do you tell him?  

"I know" you whisper to him as you both sit on your bed.   

He looks at you and frowns, trying to keep up his facade. You smirk

"Can't say she didn't deserve it. Hell I'm surprised they haven't put me down as a suspect the amount of times I threatened to kill her" you laugh. He watches you intensely

"You're not upset..." you smile at him wickedly

"Well that would be a little hypocritical of me" you wink laughing to yourself. The shocked look on his face only making you laugh harder

"I always said we had a lot in common, I didn't think we'd have this too" you reach for his face, both stop laughing at the banging on your door.  

"GCPD! Open up!"

"Go! Window in the bathroom, you'll get through there" you answer the door calmly once you were happy Jerome had gone

"Detective,  what can I do for you?" You smile

"Where is he?" You fake innocence

"Where's who?" You smirk, he grabs your wrist

"You're already in a sever amount of trouble Miss Y/l/n, I recognised you from the other night, you’re wanted in a cold case,  so please don't add this to your charges" he pleads,  you just laugh at him as the crowed gather.  

"Y/n Y/l/n, you are under arrest for aiding a suspected murderer, and for the brutal murder of your father" you hear a few gasps and cries around you but you can't keep from laughing.  

You're booked and charged with murder and sentenced to Arkham Asylum and the grounds of insanity.  

You were kept from general population for a few weeks after attacking a guard and almost blinding him.  

"Miss y/l/n, I'm trying to help you. If you can convince me you aren't a danger to the other inmates. I can allow you to have more freedom." You smile brightly

"Doc, I told you. I was provoked. He called me a whore and grabbed....well, you're a woman, I'm sure you can guess" she nodded sympathetically.  She was so easy.  

"This won't happen again?" You shook your head promising you just wanted to do your time and try to understand your problems.  

"That makes me very happy to hear Y/n, truly! " she smiled, this woman wouldn't last. No one can be this naive.  

"I have no issues recommending you be transferred to general population"  

You were moved later that day. You had a single cell which made you happy, you never liked sharing things. You began arranging your belongings,  the little that you had, that's when you heard it. That laugh.   

Your head snapped up, he was here. You never got any news of what happened to Jerome after that night, no one would tell you anything.  

You rushed to the door, hoping to hear it again. You stilled for a moment, sighing when you're met with silence. You see a guard, a young handsome fellow (if you like that kind of thing) you plaster a sweet smile on your lips and sway your hips over to him.  

"Excuse me, I don't wanna bother you. But I was wondering, who's laugh was that? Pretty loud and distinctive" he seems taken back by you asking him anything but is taken in by you battering your bright y/e/c eyes.

"Valeska, he's a bit of a psycho Miss I'd be careful" he smiles down at you. You giggle  

"Bit of a psycho huh? Well aren't we all" you wink reminding him of where you were.  

You saunter away from the guard,  making your way to the community area. The room filled with tables and chairs that are screwed to the floor.  

You see him instantly, that hair of his making him stand out. You smirk, wanting nothing more than to rush over to him. But you resist seeing him with his fellow inmates. You tear your eyes away and make your way into the room.  

********

"Well looky here" Greenwood comments licking his lips  

They all turn to look at you, eyes falling over your figure as you sway your hips causing your black and white striped dress to shift around you.  

"I don't believe it, it can't be..." Jerome frowns confused

"You know her?"  

"Yeah I do" he confirms a small grin forming in his face

"She's a hot piece of tail, I wonder how sweet she's tastes" Greenwood sniggered,  Jerome launches forward  

"Touch her and I will kill you" Sionis, put his hand on Jerome's shoulder  

"Relax Jerome, no one is going to touch her. Except maybe you" he pats his shoulder "maybe you should go and catch up"  

*****

He see him stand and make his way over. You keep your head down smiling to yourself, your head buried in the magazine you found on the table.   

"Y/n?" He smiles brightly hopping into the chair across from you. You close the magazine,  throwing it onto the table.  

"Hello handsome" you grin, giddy from seeing him again. You prop your head on your hand and watch him.  

"What are you doing here?" He looked different,  relaxed, and if you were honest,  he look incredibly sexy.

"I told you we were alike" you smile, explaining about your father and how Gordon had arrested you that night when he came to look for him. How you'd been locked up for weeks after attacking a guard.  

"So here we are" you smirk your eyes dancing wickedly

He laughed madly, before glancing over at his previous table. You think for a second he's going to go back over there. You follow his gaze seeing one of them giving him a thumbs up.  

He reaches across the table and grabs your hand pulling you to your feet.  

"Come with me" he drags you from room and you follow without question.  

"You have a roommate?" He questions pulling you towards the rooms

"No, I don't think they trusted me after the guard incident" you giggle

"Room?" He demands, you point to the corridor to your right telling him where you were staying

The look in his eyes causing butterflies in your stomach.  

He drags you into your room, shutting the door behind him. Before you can think you're slammed against the wall.

You dive your fingers into his hair gripping it tightly making him growl into your mouth, you wrap your legs around his waist automatically, grinding against him.  

You feel him harden beneath you.  

"Such a naughty girl" he grins "MY naughty girl"

"Always Jerome" you slam your mouth back to his roughly.  

He bunches your dress higher, his fingers finding the edge of your panties. He thrusts his hand into your panties, finding you clit instantly. You throw your head back against the wall  

"Fuck..." you pant heavily, Jerome drops his lips to your neck, biting the tender skin. You breathing picks as you feel yourself rushing towards release.  

Suddenly he pulls his hand away. You whine at the loss of contact

"Shh....have to be quiet.  We don't want the guards rushing in here do we" he laughs against your neck.   

He carries you towards your bed dropping you onto it,  he pulls your dress over your head before reaching to remove his pants.  

He tells you to remove your panties and bra, you do so without question watching him intensely as he strips before you. The sight of him leaving you breathless.

He crawls slowly and teasingly up your body, occasionally leaving kisses and nips on your skin.  

Jerome runs his hands over your breasts, pulling lightly at the nipple making you groan, he rubs the top of his hard length down your slit teasing you. Your eyes flutter closed in bliss. He stops immediately.  

"Eyes on me, you close your eyes I stop, understand?" he smirks at you, you nod frantically, begging him to continue. He positions himself at your entrance, waiting momentarily,  just watching you.  

Without warning hr slams into you with such force, all of the air rushes from your body, you grip at his arms your nails digging into his skin.

He thrust slowly, his hips grinding into you, small movements driving you crazy, making you writhe beneath him.  

He smirks down at you as he pulls out of you completely before slamming back in. You gasp in total pleasure

"Jerome...please" you beg him to stop teasing, he gives in to your plea's.  

He starts pumping in and out of you fast and hard,  but hitting your sweet spot constantly. You thrust your hips as much as you can to meet his, fighting to keep your eyes open as ecstasy rushes over you.  

"So tight, Fuck Y/n I always knew you'd feel so good" he groans into your ear.

His words make you see stars, you scream as ecstasy explodes around you, Jerome groans as you tighten around him, he pumps into you twice more before he follows you into bliss grunting your name.  

He collapses on top of you, kissing you sweetly as you wrap your arms around him.  

"You have no fucking idea how long I've wanted to do that" you whisper breathless, he grins down at you.  

"Oh I have a pretty good idea,  I wanted you the second you walked into Haly's Circus"  

"Why didn't you ever say anything?" You demand with a laugh

"Well I thought you were innocent..." he laughed manically, making you giggle with him.  

"Funny how murder can bring people together" you kiss his neck making his growl as you nip the skin

"Gorgeous, what do you think you're doing?" He smirks at you and you move your lips over his jaw to his lips

"I do believe we have a lot of time to make up for Mr Valeska" you wink cheekily, he grabs your hands and pins them above you head.

  
"Sweetheart I do love the way you think"  



End file.
